April Fools Too Far (On Hiatus)
by TheGirlWhoRemembered
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo plan a fun trip to the zoo. But when they get there Adam gets injected by a "strange man"(Marcus), and he thinks he is paralyzed. What will happen when an April Fools day prank goes too far? Some one will probably get locked up or grounded! YAY! Please leave feedback because I will need it near the end.
1. The Zoo Poison

**(Date: March 30th)**

**Bree's POV**

Today I woke up to Adam screaming at the top of his lungs, "WAKE UP PEOPLE!"

I rolled my eyes, today was day we were going to the zoo and he was a little too excited. I got up and got dressed, then came to the kitchen to see Leo and Adam fighting over the milk.

"Adam you always finish the milk before _anyone _gets some! For once let me do it," said Leo.

"Aw, but then I won't be able to wash down the cereal," Adam complained as he put the milk down.

I go around them and grab the milk just as Chase stops they're yelling. "Thank god," I say.

**Chase's POV**

When all four of us get to the zoo, Adam starts running around like a five years old. I rolled my eyes, and tried to tell them the plan. Of course, like the imbeciles they are they didn't listen and ran to the Rhinos.

"Guys, we should at least have a deadline to meet back here," I yelled.

"Fine. Deadline is 3 o' clock," yelled Bree

"3 sharp," I yelled back.

Adam look sad because of that. He _did _have 5 hours! I just rolled my eyes and waked toward the zebra cages.

**Adam's POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the elephants. They were riding on them! I stopped dead in my tracts..well not dead it an expression. So anyways I saw the guy was charging kids to ride the elephants.

"How much for a ride," I ask.

"10 bucks, but where's your kid," he asked.

"I don't have a kid, I'm riding the elephant," I said impatiently while giving him the money.

"Okie dokie, go right ahead," the man said.

As I walked in a cowboy guy looked at me, and he had something in his hand. But I didn't bother look, I was about to ride the elephant! The guy walked over and asked who was riding. I told him I was.

"Oh really, well I have to inject you with something first," he said.

I wanted to ask why but he would just say I couldn't ride with out it. Hey, I know somethings! As he injected me I felt perfectly fine. And when I walked out of the gate, I felt kind of dizzy but there was nothing to worry about. Of course then what happened was cliché, I felt OK for a split second the I fell flat on my face on the pavement.

**Leo's POV**

The man at the riding stand was driving me nuts! He kept telling me to ride the elephant it was nothing like I would think. All I told him was no over and over again.

When I finally told him my age he said I was a really bad lair. Then I saw Adam come out of the fenced area. I was about to ask him how his elephant ride was when he fell flat on his face.

"Adam, Adam! Are you ok dude," I asked hoping for a response. I turned him around so he could talk.

"I'm alright just I can't move," he said. I looked at his arm and I saw some blood, like he has been injected.

"Did anyone poke you with a needle," I asked as he nodded. I said uh oh. One, because Adam couldn't move. Two, because it was 2:57.

I did my best to drag Adam to the entrance with out drawing any attention to us which was pretty easy because of all the excitement.

Chase got there panting. Getting there at precisely 3, and when I say precise I mean he got there _exactly _as I heard the alarm on my watch sounded.

I explained to Chase what happened and he said we should to take him the lab as soon as Bree come here. That was very obvious so I went looking for Bree and she was about 3 feet away from me so I almost crashed into her.

I almost had a heart attack on the spot. But now was no time for that we needed to see what was wrong with Adam

**Here it is. This is my first fan fiction. So tell me if you want more suspense or something. I'm open to suggestions, but I already have the story line set. Hope you guys like it! Oh and if I get a comment today I'll try to make the next chapter tomorrow morning! And if you're wondering what Chacy is, it's a cross between Percy from Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Chase which probably was the obvious part. **


	2. Delay and Start

**D. Davenport's POV**

I was just sitting there, watching TV as the door bangs open.

"What happened, did Adam get hurt? Well that highly unlikely since he has the strength of 10 me-" I almost finish my sentence when Chase buds in.

"Adam was injected by something, of course he told us who did what but the guy that did it Isn't there. And when we asked to elephant riding guy if he worked here...Well he said he was the only one that worked."

"Wait hold on. Adam was riding the elephants?! Oh sorry, on to the real problem. Lets go examine him," I said walking towards the elevator to the lab.

How could Adam ride elephants at this age, I think to myself.

As we get to the lab I help them put Adam in his capsule. Chase starts pulling up his status.

"WHAT?! For how long? Chase! What is this protocol?" I asked.

Adam look terrified and angry, mostly because he was missing his show, but that didn't matter now.

"I don't know it's uh...not real," he said

I decided to leave at that for now because if he was dieing because of this. My heart rate was probably at 250 beats per minute now...I couldn't do anything to help...

**Chase's POV**

Tasha comes in the lab and gasps. Once we tell her what happened, she started walking towards Adam.

"Oh Adam, please tell us when you can move," said Mr. Davenport, then for some reason he thinks out loud, "then, no one will have to help you in the bath room."

"Donald," nagged Tasha.

"Oh OK, I'll put Leo on duty," Mr. Davenport snickers, "Leo Dooley, Leo Duty."

Leo looked ready to take on Davenport. I told him it was a bad idea. And he just told me he knew.

I rolled my eyes. I was a tiny bit more worried about Adam and his being in need of...help. But of course, like the idiot he is he is apparently interested in his stupid show which was the least of his problems.

Obviously he's stupider than I thought. Of course I had to give the credit for helping us in _some _missions, with smarts.

"Mr. Davenport, what ever was injected in him must be everywhere. So why isn't it in his head," I asked.

"That just what I'm wondering. My theory is that his bionics are just fighting it off," he said

"But then shouldn't fight it in the rest of his body? We should take a blood test, to see if its deadly, just to make sure," I said.

**Adam's POV**

I was wondering what they were going to do about this. What if a mission came up? Hmm, maybe Leo will get to go on a mission! Poor Leo has always wanted that.

So I asked them if they had a back up plan for the missions. They said it wasn't safe but Bree and Chase would only go. I nodded and gave a sad look the Leo.

"What about tomorrow, well I have to go to school," I asked knowing the answer.

"Adam, you know you can't," said Mr. Davenport.

"Aw that's too bad...hey I know I think I'll go ask Chantelle to the dance," Leo said as if trying to see if this was a prank.

"Go ahead, the dance is on April fools anyways," I said

This gave everyone idea all at once, but I guess they didn't want to tell me what is was. I was hoping my dizziness would stop. So I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was not in my lab, sweet, lab.

**Here you go. Thanks to AllAmericanSlurp I added more suspense. And the last part my have been a bit cliche but I always have loved a good twist. So I'm open to more suggestions, and I'm happy to say I'll be posting the 3rd chapter this afternoon. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Going No-Where But Down

**Since you guys get 2 chapters a day I should tell you I might not be able to give you 2 on Sundays and Mondays. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Tasha's POV**

Once Adam fell asleep Donald and Chase got to work. Chase was typing faster than a human being should, but since he's bionic I guess, its possible.

Donald was talking on and on about how there was nothing deadly about this but it would last longer than the computer says it would take.

So after he was done chatting, we all saw what time it was and it was already 5 pm...some how. So we left Adam in his capsule and we all had dinner. And then we all went to bed. Then the next morning he comes to wake us up.

"Tasha, Davenport! Adam's-," Chase screamed then was cut of by Leo, some how already awake.

"Dead?! And why didn't you say my name, I would've appreciated it," said Leo.

"No, and you were standing right there! Adam's _gone_," said Chase.

"WHAT," everyone one said in union.

I was thinking we wouldn't see him for a while. WHY WAS IT ALWAYS THEM!

**Marcus's POV (lets just say he isn't a robot)**

Adam woke up 2 hours after I kidnapped him. He had to lay off the ice cream.

When he woke up he started yelling trying to see if Chase and Bree were somewhere. I finally walked away from my soda and the monitor to stop his yelling.

"Oh Adam, SHUT UP," I yelled.

"Huh? Who's there," he asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I love surprises but now is not the time for them! Tell mer who you are."

"And why would I tell you, hmm?"

"Because, because I can break your neck without even trying!"

"Thats going to be pretty hard if I'm not in the cage with you. Tell you what I'll tell you who I am, I'm Marcus. But I don't think your friend will believe you if you tell them."

"Marcus, Leo always knew you were evil!"

"And who didn't believe him?"

Adam was silent after that for a while. For me it was a relief. Now I could keep going with my plan.

**Bree's POV**

Now that Adam is gone, I feel that we are weakened. I'm really worried that we will have a mission and we might need Adam's strength desperately. I-

"Leo, Bree! Urgent mission alert," Chase said.

My heart was beating faster now.

"The Nuclear bomb facility is malfunctioning, I need you to shut it down," Mr. Davenport said with a sad expression.

When we got the facility, Chase said his GPS chip had been turned off. Then, you'll never guess what happened-note the sarcasm-the Nuclear bomb was a decoy mission, and guess what we were kidnapped by non-other than-you guessed it- Marcus.

**There. Took me 5 minutes longer to think around the cliché but I didn't succeed but I did get the next chapter for you. So remember I'm open to suggestions and I will most likely get the next chapter up tomorrow morning. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also does anyone know an easy way to upload a new chapter because i always have problems! Thank you!**


	4. Unfair and Unknown

**Last night I can up 3 more chapter ideas, Woo Hoo! And thing I've got the whole story input now! Alright I'll leave you to the story. **

**Leo's POV**

Everything seems fine, the mission is going smoothly and then...

"Chase, I'm sending the coordinates to the central computer...Did you get them?...Chase? Bree?...I think we lost communication Big D," said Leo.

"Huh, that never happens. Lets check there GPS to see if they're OK," said Mr. Davenport.

As we check the GPS the computer said 'ERROR 4832, GPS SIGNAL NOT FOUND'

Now I was being to be worried. I couldn't believe it really. So me and big D were on the case trying to find the lab rats frantically. I just hoped they we alright.

**Chase's POV**

We were in cages with really thick glass around the rim. I tested it to see if the tube was sound proof. It was.

Adam, and Bree were in the tubes next to me. For a split second I saw a shadow. I wanted to break the glass but Adam didn't try so i guessed it would break hand and not the glass.

Then out of no where I heard Marcus's voice, probably a speaker.

"Hello, lab rats! I think I should tell you that I'm not letting any of you go unless you are Chase." Marcus said happily.

The glass from the tube lifted and some guy held me in place. Then I felt a beam of light on my head and then my brain felt in was...changing.

**Marcus's POV**

So I brainwashed Chase big deal. At least I didn't kill him. So I'm going to use him to take away everyone else's bionics!

So I command Chase to find a way to take away his sibling's bionics without hurting them.

It took him 5 minutes, and not 5 hours, _5 minutes. _And they didn't even struggle, mostly because I put them to sleep but you'd think bionics are stronger.That's impressive if you ask me.

So I also made him take away his own bionics. Then my body guard stuck him in his capsule. I had mastered teleportation technology before Davenport.

The best thing was I could do it without sending the location I was currently in. So I teleported the lab rats back to there capsules.

I blanked there memory of me ordering Chase to remove their bionics. And I gave Chase back his brain. But he'll be an average smart kid now *evil grin.*

**D. Davenport's POV**

Adam, Bree, and Chase popped in their capsules out of no where they were asleep. I woke them up and the strangest thing happened.

"Ouch," they all say in unison.

"Wait, before you tell your story the capsules only shock people who-," I almost finished when Chase butted in AGAIN!

"Don't have BIONICS," He said. Then they all go out of their capsules to see if they still had their bionics.

Bree ran but cried has she realized she was walking. Chase looked at the monitor and said everything on the screen was gibberish. Adam pick up Chase and said he still had his bionics then said wait this is Chase and then tries to pick up the air conditioner and fails.

"Not good, do you guys remember what happened, tell me while I check to see if the teleport left a coordinate," I said hopefully.

They all said no, all they remember is waiting for Leo to send the coordinates, and then seeing everything black. And then waking up to a shock from the capsules here.

"Well, wow, huh, yeah, uh, wow," Leo kept saying.

**Uh oh seems like they are in a pickle. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Should change the POV less? And should I make each chapter longer. Please tell me. And if there anything you want me to do in the story just comment. And a little sneak peak for next chapter: Janelle sees them acting weird and all sad she ask if she can come over. When she does, she finds out about the lab because Davenport was so irresponsible of not check to see if anyone was in the room when he went into the elevator. And I'll get the next chapter uploaded tonight. But I'm not so sure about tomorrow morning. And remember the story line this is still all a prank, that's all I'm saying. Well that's all for now, bye!**


	5. Close Call Saved By The Call

**Some one in the comments mentioned that I've left out Bree too much, my bad don't worry I'll be more careful about that! And oh I can't keep it secret anymore! SPOILER ALERT: Adam and Marcus are in on the prank together! There, know you don't have to be so confused about the prank...thing. Well I leave you to read!**

**Bree's POV**

Today was a disaster and the expression on Leo's face was not helping. He was the only one who forgot how to talk in complete sentences.

"Well, should we, is there, I'm just going to...Yeah," he said.

I was scared of thinking about anything about this so I just went upstairs to watch TV then I saw Janelle in the living room.

I just ignored them and turned on the TV and watched hoping they would go away.

But I couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"No, no. We're totally fine, no one died everything is as normal as it can get. I'll be right back with the poem," Leo said.

When he walked out of the room I heard the elevator coming in, and then I heard Davenport coming out of it.

I quickly look up to see Janelle staring at the elevator, and Leo giving Davenport the death stare, and Davenport having the 'Oops' face and the 'scared' face all at once.

Janelle ran to the elevator while everyone was still in shock and pushed the button to the lab.

I ran after her but I realized two things: One by bionics were gone, and two I would have exposed my bionics to her I did super speed.

**Tasha's POV**

As soon as I got home, Donald told me everything that had just happened. I wanted to slap him on the spot but I was too nice to do that.

As soon as the elevator came back up Bree, and me went to the lab to find Janelle being shocked inside Chase's capsule.

I ran to help he out and once she was out she asked me what this place was. And as I was going to answer Donald answered a lie for me.

"You are in my invention room, I keep it under ground so no one finds it and steals my idea's."

"Why would anyone want a human sized shock machine?" Janelle asked.

"Because that's not for humans. That's for, uh, robots! I have robots that I built that recharge in there."

"And where are your robots?"

"We just sold them in "The Call." Leo answered.

"So why did the tube get sold with the bots? Don't they need it to charge?" Janelle asked.

"Donald converted them into solar-powered robots during the call-" I said

"No, honey, it's "The Call," Donald said.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "To make the sale look more interesting. Now no more question, oh look at the time, you should be heading home now." I said quickly.

"But it's only 4, are you hiding something. Because I will find out what ever it is your hiding. I will." she says as she walks toward the elevator.

"Nice work honey although you have to stress the word call when you are saying "The Call" because without it, it's just-," he thinks about my expression and then decides to shut up.

**Davenport's POV**

Now I know Tasha hates it when I nag but I guess she thinks I like her nagging. I was just trying to tell her she did a great job acting for me.

But now, it was on to the major problem. I took me and my brother years to make those bionics. The thing is, their bionic "USB" plug-in is still there but the chip has been wiped out.

I think I have an idea of who did it. My brother has always had a rivalry with me after I took Adam, Bree, and Chase or A, B, and C as he used to call them.

So I think he might have done it but who knows. It could have been Principal Perry being really smart...or not.

Anyways I'm trying to track a signal down but there is no trace. Why did it have to be all of them why did he just leave Chase's bionics in him.

I was also trying to access the security camera at the facility but the camera was blacked out by someone. Even the secret cameras.

I wanted to ask Chase if he could pull up his memory file but then I remembered his bionics were gone. It was going to be tough getting used to working alone.

"I'm right here you know," Leo said.

Apparently I think aloud so no offense Leo.

"Some taken," Leo scoffs.

I was still unsure of how he was going to help but I hoped no missions would come in.

Here you go guys chapter 5 this time I have almost exactly 800 words a little more actually. Hope you guy liked this chapter. And please if you can think of anything let me know, it will keep adding chapters and with my idea part of my brain, well I just added like 2 more chapters for just looking at the word electronic. So I'll do my best to get the next chapter tomorrow morning but there is no guarantee. And should I give you guy a sneak peek at each next chapter or should we just leave it at, Spoilers via River Song? I'll wait for the answer, until next chapter bye!


	6. The Meeting

** (April 2nd)**

**Adam's POV**

We got a mystery letter from "someone." It was a clue from the guy (or girl) who tricked Chase and Bree into going on a fake mission.

It read:

_I'm just like you,_

_Except you don't have a clue._

_I'll be there at three,_

_Just make sure not to bring Tasha or Bree._

_Sincerely, Sur CaM._

I was confused (well I'm always confused) about how he said "there." Where was "there"?

"Chase, fan-mail!" I yelled.

"Huh? Fan-mail. What is there to be a fan of? Ah, my intell-oh wait" Chase said.

"Nope it not really fan-mail. There's nothing to be a fan of. Its a riddle from...Sur CaM.," I questioned.

"What," he questions as he reads the poem, "should we tell Davenport?"

"Why should we keep it from him-ooh he won't let us go...hmm."

"Lets just tell him"

"Wow Chase your really helpless without your smarts."

Chase rolled his eyes I though he was going to tell Davenport but he did something even more surprising and told Bree.

"Maybe it's an anagram," Bree said.

"See Chase, people can be smarter than you," I said.

He rolled his again, then Davenport came rushing in.

**Chase's POV**

I was already annoyed by Adam then Mr. Davenport told us he got access to the security cameras without me. How could it get worse.

Our culprit was a guy in a hood. Felt the anger rushing through me, and for a split second I felt like I missed Spike, SPIKE.

His hood has a camouflage pattern which made me think of the guys mystery anagram name "Sur CaM."

"Well I suppose when he said 'there' he meant the place where me and Bree were kidnapped." I said hopefully.

Then the though "I'm just like you" came to my head. Was he bionic, and did know Adam was very stupid and wanted me to read it. Saying "I don't have a clue" without my bionics...And says not to bring...chicks.

I tell Davenport port what I'm thinking and looks puzzled.

"Why would anyone rhyme in a hidden way," he asked.

"Well the person should be a friend if he knows Tasha..." my eyes light up, "Or he's a guy because he doesn't girls around. A NERD!"

"Well Chase after all you...oh right."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't think a _good _reason he did want Bree and Tasha. Unless...

"Uh oh." I said.

"What?"

"I think he thinks that the girls in this house are weak are either stronger then us or weaker, I don't know which."

**Leo's POV**

I heard Chase say stronger and I wanted pummel him but he might have been right.

Without their bionics Chase is just an average nerd (he cried about that) Adam had the strength of 2 men and Bree, well her reaction is...well thats not to be told.

"As much as I want to say your wrong...you're...r-ri-righ- OK you get what I'm trying to say." I said.

"I'm sorry but it's already 2:00. I think we should start getting ready."

**(At 3:00 at the Nuclear Experimental Center)**

I know what you're thinking. Me, going on a mission, or at a dangerous scene. Big D is coming with us so he thinks he will be a natural at protecting us.

A voice from a speaker was disguised. It sounded like Darth Vader. Definitely a nerd.

"Oh good, you came. How is it without your bionics? I'm loving them."

"Who are you and why did you do this?!" I said angrily.

"Oh, hitting me with the cliché question huh? Well I told you Sur CaM. And Yes it is an anagram."

"Will you just answer the why question?" I said annoyed.

"Because, it's _fun_."

"How is evil fun, I have never known why." Chase said.

"Oh just because of the thrill."

"It's not fun for us!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Good!" The voice said.

**Guys should I add more funny moments like how Disney XD does it (like how they laugh too much sometimes?) And here's the cliffhanger, will Marcus leave em alone and turn their chips back on, the world may never know. Well I apologize again for missing yesterday and this morning, but I did warn you. We went shopping yesterday. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Pinning and Placing

**Davenport's POV**

"So how's your day been, bionic-less anyways" the voice asked.

"Is there something you want," I asked annoyed.

"Nothing , nothing can persuade me to stop having fun with your bionics. I have a soft spot for big words and I'd like to learn them as _fast_ as possible. If you'd like, I could use words that are too complicated for even you, Mr. Davenport." he said.

"Oh yeah, well...I would know the definition and synonym of those words!" I said angrily.

"Define Quinate."

"'Uh...um."

"Define malleable."

"Is that even a word"

"Yes it is."

"Forget it, why did you make us come here," I said.

"Because, I wanted to show you how good I am at using your bionics. Which I already demonstrated by using my unique vocabulary. But now watch this, if you can."

A guy in a hood speeds around us and ties us all together. Why did I have to give Bree_ speed_!

"It's very easy to learn how to use Bree's super speed." He said.

"So can we leave now that your showed us how to use our bionics." Adam said impatiently.

"Oh, but I haven't shown you how you use your bionic Adam, without clearing your head."

I hear a trap door and we start free-falling. I hear all of us screaming, and crashing into a mattress at the bottom of were ever we were. But there was a short push up and another small drop.

**Chase's POV**

When I get up I see Adam being carried Bride Style by the guy in the hood.

"Let me go dude this in not cool!" Adam says.

"Let me look at the time...Yeah its half past not happening."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Nope."

Hearing Darth Vader say 'nope' is weirder than you think.

"Just let us go! What did we ever do to you?" I asked.

"Oh this could just be a guys venting because a girl broke up with him. Of course it isn't, who would waste their time on such a vulnerable family?"

"The same question I'm asking," said Davenport.

"What happens if Adam pulls your hood off and we see you, huh?" I said.

"I blank you memory, and I teleport you back to your house without you knowing anything about what I look like."

I looked so stupid saying that. I wished this would be a dream so I could wake up to my intelligence.

There is literally no bright side. Adam still is strong enough to bully me and Bree still can still tease me. And with my intelligence I can't believe I never thought of a good come back!

"Adam pull his hood off there's no reason to stay here." I said.

"You know, your right. Wanna see who I am?" He pulls his hood off. And you'll never believe who it is! Alister! **-Dun dun du****h****-**

"Hello! Now will you stop nagging?" he asked with the Darth Vader voice.

"How, when, what..?" I ask puzzled.

"Now how about I show you the answer to why?"

**Dun dun duh! Marcus how could you?! Pinning it on sweet Alister! Well I hope you liked this story I will update tomorrow morning! Bye for now!**


	8. Finding Half the Mystery

**Hi guys sorry for not updating this morning. Me and my mom study a book together on Wednesday but we ended up doing it and then I got tied up with school today. But I promise I will make this chapter extra long. I'm making "Alister" go further into the why question. And if any of you are wondering about Alister, he was the guy who was thought to have bionics for his "special and unique (*snicker*)" talent of being able to speak in ever accent. Which even I can do (no joke). OK I'll leave you to the reading.**

**Tasha's POV (anxious yet?)**

Donald, Chase and Adam were not back yet. And I was beginning to worry. I tried to just forget about it, even if it had already been 45 minutes.

"Bree, maybe we should do something, anything to pass the time." I said since we had sat there for 40 minutes or so.

"Like what?" She said.

"Like what? We live I a million dollar house you you are asking like what? You could go shopping in my closet. You can prank Adam and Chase by programming stains on their shirts...well Adam won't care but Chase will."

She seemed intrigued by this.

"OK let's go prank the guys."

**Bree's POV (You probably wanna kill me know for the suspense but that's what authors do!)**

As I was walking towards the lab I thought of how I would go with the prank...I would ask Eddie.

As we entered the lab I started talking.

"Hey Eddie, can you do me a favor? It involves pranking Adam and Chase."

"Hmm, and what in it for me?" He said

"You get to watch Chase freak out." I said

"Fair enough, what color and where should the stain be?"

"Right in the middle of the shirt where it's most noticeable and it should be purple so its harder to take out."

"Wow your evil!"

"Thank you!" I said.

"Wait, can't you trace the GPS signal after a while of it being shut down?" I asked.

"Yes...why?"

"Trace it!"

"Back down to the good meter, whats in it for me?"

"I'll let you prank me."

"Now we're talking!"

**Adam's POV**

I'm sure he's just going to say 'why' was for the sake of nationality, but I was wrong.

"Let's see, the answer to why is I was told to. I won't tell you who to make you go crazy."

I wouldn't go crazy because I don't like thinking.

"So why were you told to?" Chase asked.

"Because the person who told me to wanted to have a word with you, Adam?"

"Huh, what?" I said.

"Who is the man?"

I lean over to whisper to him so the others wouldn't hear.

"Now is not the time to reveal 'him.'"

He sighs and taps him ear were he has his fake blue-tooth.

"He says it's not time to reveal him. He says I should take you back home until further notice." He pushes some buttons on his watch. "Bye-bye!"

**Leo's POV**

I was teleported inches away from being stuck in the table.

When Big D saw what Eddie was doing he stared in shock.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS BEFORE WE LEFT?!" He screamed.

"Because I couldn't." Eddie said.

"Calm down Mr. Davenport. He telling the truth!" Bree exclaimed.

"Ok. Who is it? Well we know it's Alister because he revealed his face to us." Big D said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Eddie said.

"Why?" We all said in unison.

"Because, it's Marcus."

"Que que?" I say.

And yes, that is the only word I know from Spanish.

**Hey guys! How did you like this chapter. Eddie is so sneaky! And Marcus is apparently one convincing Alister! Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure if I will update in the morning. But see you next chapter!**


	9. Starting Again

**Hey guys sorry about not updating for a day there is some serious writer blockers here. One my family, and 2 my computer. It just never wants to load ANYTHING! Well that's my whole explanation. I just saw I have 1,039 views?! WOW I NEVER thought I'd get THAT popular. Of course thank you for all of you reviews. They inspire me to keep making chapters for the story. Also did any of you notice Chase's power to super sneeze was never used again after episode 2, weird. OK I'm done with my rambling. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chase's POV**

When Eddie said Marcus did it I didn't believe it. Of course Leo did say Marcus was evil. But still, what evidence did he have other than a DNA sample...?

The monitor starts playing a video from the lab we were in.

"I'll blank your memories..." Alister said. But then I saw why Eddie said it was Marcus. The eyebrow it went up just as Adam started talking, just like Marcus's.

"You were right Leo, I'm sorry for not believing you." I said.

"You better be! I mean thank you for coming to your scenes. I mean...oh forget it." Leo said.

"Should we go after him?" Adam said.

"No, if we do we risk it being a trap." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well why don't you make Leo go to though to see if it's a trap?" Adam asked stupidly.

**Leo's POV**

I knew I picked a bad fight. Because as soon as I tried to pummel Adam I just knocked back and he picked me up and started swinging we upside down.

I had my arms crossed, and said.

"Adam put me down now or I will make robots that will be for you and only you."

"What's so threatening about robots for me?"

"They will attack you every time you get close to me."

Adam put me down slowly. I wanted to tell him to use me as bait anyways when this happened.

"Hello everyone! You finally found out who I am huh?" A too familiar voice said...Marcus.

"Marcus, what are you doing here? How did you know where to find us...much less how we knew?!" I asked.

"Oh just a hunch." He said.

"Adam tackle him! Oh right, he...has your...Hello Marcus! Please don't kill me!" I said terrified.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not allowed. I would have already imprisoned you if I wasn't given the exact order to do otherwise. I'm here to give you a message." he said

"Is it so unimportant that the man can't send the message himself?!" I say.

He gives me the eyebrow.

"He says all you guys have to do is sit tight and wait." He paused and looked at Adam who was signing no. (He didn't see it but I was saying Adam was doing it. Marcus could read minds so Adam told him what to say.)

"For a small period of time of course." He seemed doubtful about it.

**Davenport's POV**

I was temped to ask when but that would only make the situation worse.

"That's all, I'll leave you all to your...what ever you were doing before I came it." He said as he teleported out.

I hated the fact that a KID made a teleportation device that works BEFORE me!

"I can believe this! I wanted to be the first one to find out how to teleport!" I whined

"I think we have bigger problems." Leo said.

I looked at what Leo was pointing. Adam, Bree, and Chase had collapsed!


	10. Confession (Halfway)

Hey guys its finally here...the last chapter. If i keep going i might go even more off track! Yikes i have to find a way to put the story together again. Well I'll leave you to the finally.

Adam's Pov

I felt bad for fainting to I mean Chase and Bree are out Hot...er cold, but I'm not.

"...HELP SOME BODY...oh you guys are here right...HELP THEM!" Leo screamed.

"Their chips seen to be of except Adam's" Mr. Davenport said.

I got up because I already knew it was time. "MARCUS! You can come out now." I said.

Leo gasped. "I told you he was...wait what?"

"I their chips off causing them to go into hibernation mode. No biggy." Marcus said.

"So it was you doing the evil but wait Adam were you in on this?" Tasha asked.

"Oh you're gonna get a smack!" Leo snapped.

"...it was funny right?...No?" I asked.

"I'm just glad you're safe but what about...oh HIBERNATION?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR THEM TO–" Mr. Davenport started as they got up.

"Apparently a minute or so." Leo said.

"What happened?" Chase and Bree said in unison.

"You said you'd do the explaining!" I said.

"No I said I was going to do all the acting." Marcus said.

"Nope not gonna happen" I said.

"Ok then it won't happen."

"Oh it better happen!" Mr. Davenport said.

(We ask saw this coming but I dunno how to end it...so I NEED HELP PLEASE!)


End file.
